Nightclub
by ickybicky
Summary: Tezuka gets contacts. He later regrets it. Fuji/Tezuka   ?/Tezuka. An old story that I wrote awhile ago and forgot to submit. Inspired from the crack pairing generator


The Nightclub I haven't posted in forever. I know.

The Nightclub Fandom: Prince of Tennis Pairing: Fuji+Tezuka and Suprise!+Tezuka Summary: Tezuka wants to unsee certain things Warning: Inspired by the crack pairing generator.

Tezuka regretted his decision to wear contacts that night. He usually chose not to wear them because they put a strain on his eyes but Inui had commented that he had broken 4 pairs of glasses last season and he decided to give contact lenses a try.

It had taken an hour to put them on. It certainly didn't help that Momoshiro and Kikumaru were cheering him on when he was trying to put them on in the locker room. He had dropped the lenses a few times and he could have sworn he'd heard Echizen mutter "mada mada dane."

Fuji nodded with approval when he finally walked out of the club room with the contact lenses on. It was a little disorienting, and he noticed that his peripheral vision had improved greatly. He wondered if Inui would redo his data on his playing abilities while wearing them.

They irritated his eyes and he wanted to take them out after an hour of use. Fuji's tacit approval had taken away only a bit of the physical discomfort (not that it had any bearing on his decision to wear contact lenses, Tezuka was bigger than that), but he knew he had to brave through it. The doctor did mention that the lenses would take some getting used to.

"Why don't we go out?" Fuji had suggested, looking up at Tezuka with his usual enigmatic smile. He was the one who usually asked him out on dates, putting the burden off Tezuka who usually accepted them. He rarely asked where they were going, since Fuji was much more familiar with the night scene and where to go.

"Okay," Tezuka said reluctantly, already wanting to go home. A bad feeling was nagging him.

The night club they arrived at was packed with dancers filling the floor and bars lively with conversation.

Tezuka and Fuji headed straight to the bar and Tezuka ordered drinks for the both of them. Nobody usually questioned him about his age, for some reason. Fuji left his drink with Tezuka and walked off to the bathroom, leaving Tezuka alone.

It didn't take long for Tezuka to garner female attention.

"Hello..." a seductive voice beckoned him, a hand falling on his shoulder.

The voice sounded familiar, in a way.

Tezuka turned around, and for a moment, he thought his contacts had popped off without him knowing.

It was Ryuzaki Sumire. Coach Ryuzaki Sumire wearing a skimpy dress that left little to the imagination and in Tezuka's opinion, little desire to keep his lunch.

If she recognized him, she didn't show any signs of it. Her face was fixed in a drunk, contented grin that promised things...that made Tezuka's mind want to break.

"Hi," he said curtly, hoping that she would remain too intoxicated to recognize him.

He was regretting the contacts again. With glasses, he could take them off and pretend that he hadn't seen the vision that was before him.

Now he wanted to unsee the image that would forever be burned onto his retinas.

"I haven't seen you here before." she commented, leaning slightly against him, wobbling slightly in her drunkenness.

"I...haven't been here before."

Maybe he could bore her and she would eventually leave. Kikumaru often complained that he was a boring person.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I don't dance."

She ignored him and pulled him forcibly on the dance floor.

What followed, was a scarring experience that would further traumatize Tezuka against the prospect of dancing. Ten years later in therapy, he would find out that this incident was the spark of many of his personal and social issues.

Currently, he was trying to block it out as "Sumire" moved in a way that was almost bizarre for a woman her age.

Some of the other nightclub goers had recognized her and were cheering on her moves with her "latest conquest."

She seemed to be a famed regular who always garnered a fair amount of spectators.

Tezuka didn't remember the rest.

Fuji later told him that they he had walked him home and that he had been unresponsive for the rest of the night.

When he woke up in the morning, he realized he had even forgotten to take out his contacts the night before. That had been his first memory since...then.

He threw his contacts in the trash, realizing the importance of being able to terminate his vision at whim.

He now tended to take them off when Ryuzaki Sumire was nearby, since the blurry shape that replaced hardly resembled her form in the nightclub.

But despite his attempts...Tezuka just couldn't unsee it.

THE END 


End file.
